1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction and more particularly to the field of plumbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plumbing lines are run between vertical studs within the walls of houses and buildings. Building codes and good construction practice requires that these lines be provided with structural support to maintain spacing and to protect against joint weakening from vibration caused by valve operation and waterhammer effects. Traditionally, this support has been provided by two by fours nailed between studs and drilled or notched to allow pipe passage or by straps or by clamps attached to telescoping brackets secured between spaced adjacent studs. In some situations, where pipes, conduits, vents or the like are run between the same pair of studs, plumbing line support must be provided by attachments made on a single side. Rigging solutions to these requirements using materials at hand is rarely difficult but it is frequently makeshift, weak and particularly time consuming.
Solutions to this class of problem have included strikeout bars nailed or riveted across the studs having vertically aligned notches into which plumbing lines are snap-fit, characterized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,461 (Collins). Another solution includes pipe-clamping brackets slidably mounted over steel strapping nailed between studs, characterized by U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,824 (Hubbard).
Two piece sliding or telescoping brackets screwed or nailed on each side into adjacent studs or joists and carrying slidably adjustable pipe supporting straps have been long known, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 796,178 (Benton) and 833,613 (Maiser).
None of the prior art pipe hanging devices, however, is compatible with the metal studs popular in modern commercial construction and, increasingly, residential building. Common practice has typically involved fabricating a support consisting of a copper coated foot fixture screwed to the metal stud, a section of scrap copper tube measured and cut to length and soldered into the foot and a two piece pipe clamp soldered on one side to the tube. The pipe or tubing to be supported is then placed against the soldered clamp side and fixed in place by bolting the second clamp side to the first around the pipe. This procedure is slow, tedious and expensive in both material and time.